


Easter Morning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Easter morning is full of surprises





	Easter Morning

Mycroft woke in the early hours, Greg snoring softly. He smiled fondly, quietly slipped out of bed and went down the hall. It only took a few minutes to get what he was looking for from the desk drawer and then go downstairs. The Easter baskets were sitting on the kitchen table. Mycroft bit his lip with uncharacteristic anxiety as he took a plastic egg from Greg’s basket and slipped it inside.

Taking a breath, Mycroft glanced out the window, noticing the pink just staining the sky. He made it back to bed and slipped under the covers. Greg, still half asleep, snuggled up against his side and kissed his throat. “Morning,” he mumbled.

Mycroft ran fingers through Greg’s hair. “Good morning.”

“There’s baskets downstairs, isn’t there?” asked Greg into his skin.

“Of course,” said Mycroft, kissing his forehead.

“You probably have the Easter Bunny on your payroll,” muttered Greg shifting to lay on top of him and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Perhaps,” said Mycroft, slipping his hands under the covers to squeeze Greg’s arse.

“Don’t be naughty or you’ll get coal in your basket,” smiled Greg.

“Now your conflating Christmas and Easter.”

“It is far too early in the morning for you to use the word conflating in a sentence,” chuckled Greg, kissing him again before suddenly rolling to the side and up and out of bed, taking the blankets with him. “Come on.”

Mycroft shivered, and it wasn’t just the morning chill but also the love and affection in Greg’s eyes. “All right, but I insist you eat more than chocolate for breakfast.”

“Deal, but you’re cooking,” said Greg, handing Mycroft his robe.

“Fine,” Mycroft got out of bed and pulled Greg close for another kiss.

Greg hugged him and led the way down to the kitchen. Mycroft’s heart skipped as Greg starting investigating his basket, but he kept his face neutral and bustled about with taking out a pan and eggs and what he needed for omelets.

He was leaning into the spice cabinet when he heard Greg gasp behind him. Of course, it had to be when he wasn’t paying attention. He took a breath and extracted himself, turning to see Greg holding the plastic egg and staring at the contents.

Mycroft stepped towards Greg. Greg looked up at him, tears forming as Mycroft slipped to one knee right there on the kitchen floor.

“Yes, absolutely,” said Greg.

Mycroft reached out and caught his hand. “You didn’t give me a chance to ask.”

“But you did,” said Greg, offering him the egg. 

Mycroft plucked the simple ring out of the egg and slid it onto Greg’s finger. “I suppose I did,” he said, kissing Greg’s hand.

Greg pulled him to his feet and kissed him, hard. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Mycroft.

“What do you say we forget breakfast for now and I take you back upstairs and show you how much I love you,” growled Greg.

Mycroft cupped Greg’s cheek. “You show me every day. However, I wouldn’t be averse to the prospect.”

“I need to get you so incoherent you can’t use any big words,” said Greg, kissing him more gently.

“Now who is using their extensive vocabulary.” Mycroft kissed him back.

“Incoherent? Well, I’d be more than happy to show you the definition.” Greg backed him against the counter and rolled his hips.

Mycroft groaned softly. “This isn’t bed,” he murmured.

“No it’s not,” said Greg with a wicked grin and going to his knees as he opened Mycroft’s robe.

“This will make an interesting phone call later. ‘How was your Easter morning?’ ‘Oh we woke early, I proposed, Gregory shagged me senseless over the kitchen counter.’”

“Bring up your Mum again and I won’t,” threatened Greg, kissing Mycroft’s cock through his bottoms.

“Fair,” said Mycroft, running a hand through Greg’s hair before pushing his bottoms down enough to give Greg access.

Pinning his hips, Greg licked a slow stripe up his cock, looking up at Mycroft through his lashes. Mycroft never grew tired of seeing the hunger in Greg’s eyes. 

Greg teased him with his tongue for just a moment or two before guiding Mycroft to turn around. Breath catching, Mycroft leaned on the counter and braced himself as he felt Greg’s hot breath against him.

Mycroft moaned as Greg’s tongue laved him. Nobody had done this to him before Greg and now it seemed he couldn’t get enough. It wasn’t the only reason he’d proposed, but certainly Greg Lestrade had ruined him for any other man.

He rocked back against Greg’s wicked tongue. Greg held him in place, licking him open, teasing him. Mycroft felt his defenses crumbling under the onslaught, moaning and helpless in all the best ways.

Greg finally pulled back and stood. Mycroft’s top had ridden up and he kissed the bare patch of skin. Mycroft groaned as Greg pushed into him.

“You’re amazing,” murmured Greg, thrusting slowly in contrast with his hungry licks.

Mycroft turned his head, glancing back at Greg.

Greg smiled at him. “You are. And I can’t wait to be your husband. I love waking up to you every morning. I love the way we cuddle on the sofa when we’re both exhausted from work. I love the way you feed me up even if you make me do the grocery shopping. All of it, Mycroft. I love all of it and I love you.”

Mycroft started to turn and Greg pulled out so he could. Mycroft kissed him hard, backing Greg up until he landed in a kitchen chair. Mycroft shoved his own bottoms off and climbed into Greg’s lap, riding him, moaning again as Greg held his hips and let him do what he wanted.

Greg groaned and came almost suddenly, resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft kissed his neck, reveling in the feeling of Greg still inside of him, and quickly stroked himself off. He moaned with pleasure, nibbling on Greg’s collarbone.

Wrapping his arms around Mycroft, Greg held him close as their heartbeats slowed.

“I love you,” murmured Mycroft.

“I love you too,” said Greg, kissing his cheek. “What do you say shower and then breakfast?” he suggested.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea,” said Mycroft, loathe to move from Greg’s embrace.

Greg helped him get back on his feet, picking up the discarded bottoms and holding Mycroft’s hand as they made their way back upstairs. And this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any errors are mine.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
